koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 4-II/Skills
The revamped skill system in Samurai Warriors 4-II serves as a replacement for equippable items and heirlooms from the base game. Characters can learn new skills by acquiring strategy tomes from enemies or at the shop. Other requirements include reaching a certain level and gaining access to skills adjacent to unlocked ones. While most skills are passive, others are active and need to be equipped on the character before the battle commences and activated to take effect. When an active skill is used, the skill will go on cooldown and will be unavailable for reuse until the recharging time is complete. Each character is limited to 8 slots for usable skills. Skill List Red Skills= Skills used for improving a character's fighting prowess. |-|Green Skills= Skills that prioritize defense and survival. |-|Blue Skills= Skills that put emphasis on a character's speed and mobility. |-|Yellow Skills= Skills without any particular focus. They provide beneficial effects to ease the player's gaming experience. |-|Epiphany Skills= Skills that have unique effects when activated. Varies between different characters. These replace heirlooms from the base game. Below is a list of epiphany skills available to players. Skill Trees The game offers 12 different skill trees with their own unique layouts. Characters start at different points with one unlocked skill. Diamond Skill Diagram - Fourway (SW4-II).png|Kenshin Uesugi ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Yoshihiro Shimazu ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Ujiyasu Hōjō ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Takakage Kobayakawa ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Diamond Skill Diagram - Eightway (SW4-II).png|Mitsuhide Akechi ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Nagamasa Azai ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Muneshige Tachibana ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Takatora Tōdō ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Balanced Edit Character ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Diamond Skill Diagram - Mixed (SW4-II).png|Hideyoshi Toyotomi ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Kojirō Sasaki ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Kai ('''1st Skill:' Attack Boost)'' Aya ('''1st Skill:' Inspiration)'' Square Skill Diagram - Fourway (SW4-II).png|Keiji Maeda ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Magoichi Saika ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Tadakatsu Honda ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Musashi Miyamoto ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Katsuie Shibata ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Munenori Yagyū ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Square Skill Diagram - Eightway (SW4-II).png|Yukimura Sanada ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Oichi ('''1st Skill:' Momentum)'' Ranmaru Mori ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Kagekatsu Uesugi ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Toyohisa Shimazu ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Aggressive Edit Character ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Square Skill Diagram - Mixed (SW4-II).png|Goemon Ishikawa ('''1st Skill:' Wealth)'' Okuni ('''1st Skill:' Economy)'' Yoshimoto Imagawa ('''1st Skill:' Wisdom)'' Toshiie Maeda ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Motochika Chōsokabe ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Masanori Fukushima ('''1st Skill:' Clarity)'' Wheel Skill Diagram - Fourway (SW4-II).png|Shingen Takeda ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Ieyasu Tokugawa ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Mitsunari Ishida ('''1st Skill:' Resurrection)'' Motonari Mōri ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Lady Hayakawa ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Wheel Skill Diagram - Eightway (SW4-II).png|Ina ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Sakon Shima ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Kanetsugu Naoe ('''1st Skill:' Nullification)'' Kanbei Kuroda ('''1st Skill:' Determination)'' Kojūrō Katakura ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Sturdy Edit Character ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Wheel Skill Diagram - Mixed (SW4-II).png|Nobunaga Oda ('''1st Skill:' Attack Boost)'' Nō ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Gracia ('''1st Skill:' Collector)'' Hisahide Matsunaga ('''1st Skill:' Might)'' Cross Skill Diagram - Fourway (SW4-II).png|Kunoichi ('''1st Skill:' Fortitude)'' Hanzō Hattori ('''1st Skill:' Alacrity)'' Ginchiyo Tachibana ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Nene ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Kotarō Fūma ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Cross Skill Diagram - Eightway (SW4-II).png|Masamune Date ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Nobuyuki Sanada ('''1st Skill:' Verity)'' Yoshitsugu Ōtani ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Naomasa Ii ('''1st Skill:' Momentum)'' Skillful Edit Character ('''1st Skill:' Equestrian)'' Cross Skill Diagram - Mixed (SW4-II).png|Kiyomasa Katō ('''1st Skill:' Potency)'' Hanbei Takenaka ('''1st Skill:' Wisdom)'' Naotora Ii ('''1st Skill:' Rampage)'' Koshōshō‎‎ ('''1st Skill:' Inspiration)'' Category:Gameplay